


На пороге

by WTF Anime and Manga 2021 (Anime_Shelter)



Series: WTF Anime and Manga 2021: спецквест [4]
Category: Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Fruits Basket Chapter 136, Romance, Zodiac Curse (Fruits Basket)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/WTF%20Anime%20and%20Manga%202021
Summary: ...но когда я с тобой, мне не нужен Бог (с)
Relationships: Sohma Akito/Sohma Shigure
Series: WTF Anime and Manga 2021: спецквест [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195148
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Выкладки команды WTF Anime and Manga 2021





	На пороге

**Author's Note:**

> Спойлеры по истиной легенде Зодиака.
> 
> Жабогадюки пытаются в нормальные отношения, и у них большая, чистая и взаимная, но они всё равно немножко жабогадюки (и даже сами об этом знают, думаю), так что особый дух этих двоих[ всё равно возникает
> 
> Так же автор очень сильно подозревает, что в новом аниме расположение дома Сигуре не абы где на холме, а с определённого ракурса прям на верхотуре с панорамой - явная отсылочка к жилищу Бога из подлинной легенды Зодиака, собственно, вступление самой первой серии намекает.
> 
> «Однажды, давным-давно, в доме на горе жил некто...» - прямая цитата

Служанка сдержанно поклонилась и молча вышла за дверь. Она не осмелилась возразить, но в глазах её Акито всё ещё видела то самое выражение. Разочарование и недоумение.

«Вы мне больше нравились прежней».

Она поморщилась и принялась собираться, ощущая мгновенное желание вырваться. В последнее время оно стало таким отчётливым и сильным, как будто добровольно разорванная связь зажгла в теле какой-то дополнительный огонь. Сделала движения легче.

Может быть, это было только нервное возбуждение, что-то из скучных книжек Хатори. Или, возможно, дело действительно было в решении. В этом избавлении от чужой судьбы.

«Бог — это ты, Акито».

Слова, прежде казавшиеся утешением, опорным камнем, несокрушимой защитой, теперь оставляли до странности неприятный осадок. Акито не хотела отказываться от отца, даже отрекшись от этого древнего присутствия внутри.

Но отец тоже видел в ней... Бога? Что-то вроде семейной реликвии, приносящего удачу покровителя, когда-то давным-давно снизошедшего до их клана? Эта мысль пугала. Её отец не был, не мог быть таким, как старуха и остальные.

Акито помотала головой и раздражённо натянула сандалии. Так или иначе — теперь она была сама по себе.

«Просто Акито».

От этого временами кружилась голова. В самые первые дни её почти тошнило как в тот единственный раз когда её довелось летать на самолёте. С каждым пробуждением приходило звенящее чувство огромного пространства внутри и снаружи. Мир больше не был стянут и ограждён старыми узами, знакомое эхо двенадцати чужих жизней не билось в висках. И сквозь стремительный приступ дурнотного страха — они исчезли — вдруг накатывало странное облегчение, от которого не слушались ноги.

Свобода. Это было так дико, что хотелось плакать. Даже часть её вечного страха перед одиночеством ушла вместе с тем, кто действительно был Богом. С тем, кто был лишь старой, печальной тенью, воспоминанием, которое вернулось к Акито в самый последний момент.

Её жизнь и душа теперь были только её собственными, и она обнаружила, что не до конца понимает, как к этому подступиться. Мир и жизнь без Бога были огромными для одного человека. Дух захватывало.

«Ты справишься» — в первое мгновение Акито захотелось ударить Сигурэ за эти слова. Так просто и так настойчиво-небрежно говорить ей всё это теперь, на пороге жуткого, выматывающего простора — как он посмел? Даже он не мог понять.

...Нет, не так — он просто не сомневался в ней. Это было... по-новому. Никто прежде не верил в неё, саму по себе, да что там! Акито видела сейчас: даже она не верила, что действительно может. Жить без этих уз. Идти вперёд сама. Даже просто сорваться куда-то по прихоти. «Разве ты не видишь, как это тяжело для меня» — о, это было надёжное оружие, привычные упрёки, удобные, как старая одежда. После этого все делали так, как она хотела. В большинстве случаев.

Акито сжала губы. Сигурэ всегда знал. Всегда наблюдал и верил.

И он никогда не видел того, другого. Эту старую тень, связавшую судьбы, ведь правда?

«Я всегда думаю о тебе».

Крепко сжав папку с растрёпанными бумагами, она бездумно шагала по прихотливым дорожкам старого сада. Дальше, как можно дальше, куда угодно, словно проверяя: можно. Она отпустила их всех, и небо не спешило падать который день, но Акито проверяла снова и снова. В конце концов она заставила себя остановиться и опуститься на уединённую скамью в каком-то дальнем зелёном углу. Забавно, но страха потеряться почему-то совсем не было. Эти блуждания успокаивали.

***

От работы, благополучно отодвинувшей весь мир, её отвлёк настойчивый порыв ветра. Зашипев, Акито вскочила с места и принялась собирать листы. Она почуствовала что-то вроде азарта и, не задумываясь, полезла сквозь спутанные ветви к последнему файлу, унесённому дальше других.

— Ах, Ми-чан совершенно точно убила бы меня за подобное — знакомая рука метнулась, выхватив лист из травы прямо у Акито под носом. — Рад видеть, что ты хорошо проводишь время.

Мокрая трава холодила ноги, а прилившая кровь слабо обожгла лицо. Акито поднялась и выпрямилась — очень медленно и осторожно.

Этот ублюдок.  
«Я всегда...»

«...думаю о тебе».

Она прикрыла глаза, нарочно отказываясь смотреть Сигурэ в лицо, и пропустила мгновенье,когда он успел перехватить её запястье и плавно потянуть к себе. На дорожку. Акито шагнула вперёд не задумываясь, сосредоточившись на этом ощущении тёплых пальцев. Новая, не-божественная связь. Очень-очень настоящая. Прямо сейчас.

«Как мы можем быть уверены, что...» Ярость отступила, а прикосновение Сигурэ оставалось щемяще-брежным, настойчивым, но осторожным.

— Почему ты это делаешь? — Она подняла глаза, всё-таки всматриваясь. Во взгляде Сигурэ сейчас не было тени, только медленно становившееся знакомым мягкое, трудно уловимое выражение.

— Как и всегда: потому что я так хочу, — произнёс и вздохнул, словно в досаде на себя.  
— Ты не объясняешь нормально, — заметила Акито.  
— Зато я честен, — он улыбнулся уголком губ, и что-то в этом сквозило почти печальное. Непривычное. Акито одновременно захотелось стереть этот незнакомый след, так не подходящий Сигурэ, и рассмотреть его получше, удержать.

Не зная, как это сделать, она просто шагнула чуть ближе и уткнулась лицом в знакомую ткань.

Да. Это всё ещё был Сигурэ. Это волновало, бесило и дарило безграничное ощущение счастья. Это не исчезло вместе с той, привычной связью — Акито снова осознала, что боялась до кома в горле.

— Мы только учимся, если хочешь, — ей казалось, она могла не слышать, а чувствовать голос Сигурэ так же, как и его объятье, длиннопалую руку на затылке и знакомый запах. — Ты и я.

Она недоверчиво подняла голову.

— Ты?

— Конечно. Просто ужасно, сколько я всего не умею, — даже к этой привычной насмешке примешивалась новая нота.

Акито сделала маленький шаг назад, раздумывая, не устроиться ли им на скамье вдвоём — и в ту же секунду замерла в бережной хватке. Осознание опоздало: она почти оступилась, но Сигурэ не позволил ей даже качнуться.

— Чёрт! — Акито ненавидела дурацкую обувь и этот конкретный дурацкий ремешок. Противное ощущение влаги на ступнях, наконец, добралось до сознания. Отвратительно.

— Подожди секунду, — он сказал это слишком поздно. Как что-то само собой разумеющееся. Это было совсем не романтично, или как там ещё о таком говорят? Слишком быстро, почти неуклюже и раздражающе: неуловимо изменившаяся хватка, замешательство, несколько быстрых шагов и ветки.

Дурацкие ветки.

Акито яростно придавила к скамье свою полузабытую папку и закрыла глаза.

«Я люблю тебя. Ты меня бесишь». Это... не изменилось до конца для них обоих. Может быть, это вообще невозможно было изменить, словно в насмешку над всеми страхами. От этого тоже хотелось отказаться, но привычка не спешила уходить. Акито не знала, как быть. Сейчас ей оставалось только ждать, когда он сядет рядом.

Но Сигурэ опустился на землю. Вымажет юкату травой — мысль была нелепая, почти отстранённая. Он, казалось, не заметил, только расстегнул оставшийся ремешок, и всё растирал ладонями её ступни, наклонив голову, как слуга.

И было странно — стоял на коленях вот так именно теперь.

Это смутило и как-то разозлило одновременно.

— Смеёшься надо мной? — получилось непривычно тихо, но смятение, смешанное с яростью было слишком большим, почти душило.

— Даже не думал.

«Так почему именно теперь, я же больше не...». Всё это время он ускользал. Ни во что не ставил положение вещей и её право. И теперь, когда она пыталась научиться жить по-другому, он —

— Что-то вроде награды? — выплюнула она, чувствуя смутную горечь. Вырвалось, вылетело, обожгло. После всего,. что произошло, у неё, или, может быть, у них обоих — никак не получалось... отложить оружие.

Акито знала, что это были злые слова. Она не была совсем уж глупой. Ха.

Он всегда наблюдал за ней. Он хотел показать ей неуютную правду. Объяснить ей мир, на свой сумасшедший манер. Теперь Акито кое-что поняла, и он был... доволен ей? Просто счастлив. Наверное. Кажется. Она надеялась. Поклятье, даже сейчас его было сложно понять.

Сигурэ посмотрел на неё долгим взглядом. В нём больше не чувствовалось молчаливой ярости. Не было его холодного, ранящего, непредсказуемого гнева, за одно ощущение которого Акито хотелось выцарапать ему глаза.

Сигурэ покачал головой, крепко сжал её босые ступни и устроил их на своих коленях. Так было теплее.

— Я люблю пари, — произнёс он, пристально глядя на неё потемневшими глазами. — Но я не заключаю сделок, ни с людьми, ни с небесами. Мне они противны.

— Ты...

— Мне казалось, я объяснил давным-давно, — чуть согнув её ногу, Сигурэ вдруг прижался к лбом, почти молитвенным, непостижимо доверчивым движением.

В прежние времена она могла бы по дурному настроению вцепиться ему в волосы или просто ударить ногой в лицо. Он единственный никогда не давал на подобное даже призрачного шанса. И теперь всё стало... слишком уязвимо, неправильно для него.

— ...Но если это было не слишком ясно — я скажу ещё, — Акито почти не дышала сама, слишком сосредоточенная на его дыхании и прикосновении. Голова слегка кружилась.

— Мне нужна ты. И я не торгуюсь. Награда, спрашиваешь? Нет — я так хочу, слышишь. Это то, как я к тебе отношусь, только и всего.

— Относишься, — ей хотелось смеяться и плакать, прижаться к нему или всё-таки пнуть.

«Но ради своих уроков ты...»

— Мне нужна только ты, — повторил Сигурэ с ударением, — видишь, всё просто хотя бы в этой части. Мне не нужен Бог. Никогда не был нужен, ты слышишь?

Это был ответ.

Как будто он предложил ей кусочек головоломки.

«Я не торгуюсь».

Сигурэ не предлагал ей всего этого выбора, просто ждал и следил. Знал ли он, что она действительно могла разорвать узы? Что стоило ему хоть раз, подумав, сказать: откажись ото всех — и я твой?

Невыносимый, упрямый, безжалостный.

...нет. Отсюда, с этой скамьи в глубине сада, из этого залитого светом дня и тёплой хватки, Акито знала: это извело бы её. Может быть, убило бы. Эта надежда, это предложение и страх потери. Узы были для неё всем. Её сокровище, которое, казалось, давало ей силы жить, всегда лежало между ней и Сигурэ.

Для Сигурэ это требование было слишком просто, слишком грубо, почти бесполезно.Он верил в какое-то другое спасение.

И гибко склонялся перед ней теперь, как никогда не склонился бы перед безжалостным в своём древнем страхе потери Богом их семьи.

***

— Это глупо.

— Конечно! Вот почему это необходимо сделать. А теперь открывай глаза.

Вид отсюда... не был торжественным, или что-то в этом роде. Но он разворачивался перед глазами как море возможного. Странная мысль.

— Хотел показать тебе, до того, как уберусь отсюда, — сказал Сигрурэ. — Увидеть это с тобой, прежде чем вернусь в поместье.

Они постояли ещё немного, наслаждаясь тишиной, пространством и друг другом. Акито отвернулась от городской панорамы, окинув взглядом молчаливый дом — место изгнания, ставшее местом покоя и радости.

Одинокий дом на горе — может быть, он и должен был оказаться местом последнего пира. У неё снова возникло странное чувство раздвоения, как раньше.

Старое эхо отзвучало окончательно прямо сейчас.

«Однажды, давным-давно, в доме на горе жил некто...»

Она тихо сжала руку Сигурэ.

То, старое путешествие одинокого божества, наконец, закончилось.

Начиналось их собственное.


End file.
